


The family of komahina

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Explicit Sex, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: A day of in the Komahina family household, things are just sorta normal in household(i pretty much forget about Komaeda's luck, sorry)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 27





	The family of komahina

**Author's Note:**

> For some of the school stuff, i had to look it up.  
> The kids are in 4th grade!

The alarm clock went off, it that time of the day again! 

Time to wake the kids up for school..But first he gotta wake up; awaken from his slumber with his husband Hajime whch he also has to wake up because he has a day off today so why jot spend the day together while the kids are at school 

"Wake up Hajime" shaking him to wake up, Hajime moves, turn his head to the clock see its 7:05, school dont start til 8 for the kids, Hajime sits up while stretching his body out, telling Nagito he'll wake the kids up and get them dress for school, Nagito was super fine with that he'll make some breakfast. 

a yawn comes out of his mouth as he makes his way to the kids room. First he gonna wake up his son Hanako. Hajime wakes his son up "Get up, get dress time for school" Hanako let out a groan, sitting up; waking up, a morning stretch and yawn, Hajime pick out his clothes, a simple red t-shirt with 'A rockstar' in bold white writing, some blue short jeans, his usual white socks and red with black lace tennis shoes. Hajime wakes him up again just in case he falls asleep, he left his clothes on his bed and tell him go brush his teeth and wash his face, his son nods and makes his way to the bathroom.

Next room is Nate, the usual waks up call removing his blanket and....Was he on his tablet all night?? Shaking his head "Nate wake up and didn't i tell you go to bed at 10 last night" Nate sits up, he put his tablet on the side of his bed, his eyes are still close "Hey hey wake up, its time for school" he nods, opening his eyes and rubs them; Hajime pick out his clothes, green shirt with the word luck on it, his blue jeans and his favorite brown shoes "Come on, go brush your teeth, wash your face and come downstairs for breakfast" Nate gets up from his bed and makes his way to Hajime and Nagito's bathroom.

Now lastly he gotta wake up his daughter Cloe, walking into her room, he pull the blanket away from her and WAS SHE ALSO PLAYING ON HER TABLET??? rubbing his finger on his forehead....What is he gonna do with these kids, shake it off and wake her up "Cloe get up, its time for school"   
She hugs her plush "Cloe come on, time to get up" picking out her clothes, a pink, white with gold strip shirt, some blue jeans with pockets and her red flat with a tiny bow on it. Setting them on her bed. He turns around and see her out of her bed, her hair is looking pretty wild "Go brush your teeth, Your dad is waiting for you so he can do your hair" she nods and rush to her father's bathroom.

For being honest, none of these kids are morning kids, just like Hajime, he's not a morning person the kids are not morning person.

At the table, Hajime sees Nagito just cooking some breakfast and thank god he took those damn cooking class or else this house will burn down. He rest his head on his shoulder "Breakfast is ready Hajime" turning his attention to the table...Shit this food looks good, Hanako was the first to come and see his plate then Cloe with her messy morning hair, she bounce around the table and then Nate, he sits at his, Cloe sit at her spot and the kids start eating, Hajime takes his seat and starting eat as well. 

Nagito is brushing Cloe's hair out but he has hurry so he can drop them off, he brush her hair out, putting it in two buns and some of her hair down "Okay all done, come on Hanako! Nate! lets go" he grabs their school bag, Hajime gave them a kiss on the cheek "Have fun at school, I'll pick you three up later today okay"   
"Sure thing dad" Nate say, handing his school bag to him; giving Hanako his school bag wait wait before he go "Hanako i want you to-"   
"Not fall for any pranks that Oilvier has in plan, I know" off they go.

Nagito finally drop the kids off at school, he crash on the sofa, his face planted on Hajime's lap fibally they get some peace and a little alone time. 

Sitting up, kissing Hajime on his lips his soft lips; slowly closig his eyes....

Two hours 

Laying on the bed, God that was some amazing sex they had, Nagito is all snug up on Hajime's chest hearing his heart beat, holding his hand and give it a kiss. Closing his eyes but Hajime ask him something, looking up at him and "Hm?"   
Shit he is so cute! brushing it off and just hug him GAH HE IS SO CUTE! Nagito is confuse but accept the hug anyway. 

3:00 pm

Hajime is gonna go pick up the kids so he got dress, wearing his usual v-neck blue shirt, dark blue jeans and white with black nike's shoes, but before he go, Nagito is also dress, he is wearing a cream t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans and black shoes with his wedding ring on and he very messy nail polish on his finger nails(Cloe painted both Hajime's and Nagito's nails)  
"Hajime lets go get something to eat, a family outing maybe, i need a break from cooking"   
"Sure, i'd like that,i was kinda in a mood for some Mexican food" he say, outting his wallet in his fanny pack "I never had mexican food" its true he never really tired Mexican food before.  
"Then its my treat, come on lets go get the kids" he gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Finally pick the kids, they talk about their day, Nate played tag with Mariah, Laslow and Leo again, Cloe talked about some dolls with her pals Katia, Ashlee, Jade and Kentaro and Hanako being him, hang around Olivier, Leo and Kade. They sound like they good day at school!

At a Mexican place.

The kids hold their dad's hand and Hajime request a table for five, they been seated, the kids got the kids menu and Hajime and Nagito got the normal menu.

Ordering the food and now they wait.

Hanako ask Nagito "Hey dad whats octagon?" and he got a answer "a shape with eight sides"  
"Ooooh so that what is" he say Nagito just remember Hinata doesnt know what a octagon was, he chucke "What?" Hanako say "You remind me when your father doesnt know what a octagon was." The food is here the kids gasp at Hinata "Papa doesnt know what a octagon was?" Nate say, Cloe is shock "Papa i thought you were smart?"   
"I didnt know what it was when i was teenager" Hajime eats his food, Nagito pat his back "Dont worry, it was a long time ago right?"   
Erm, Hajime grunt at him. Yeah he's embarrassed. 

Back at home

Nagito is helping the kids with homework while Hinata is in the bathroom taking his shower. 

"Dad what's 5 times 7?" Nate ask him "Its 35"   
Cloe seems to struggling with something, Nagito ask her whats wrong, She answered "I dont know whats 7 times 3"   
"Okay let's count by three's" both of them start counting by three's with Nagito using his fingers "3,6,9,12,15,18 and?"   
She thinks....."Its 18?"   
Nagito shake his head "No, lets try something easy, whats 18 plus 3?" she count with her fingers "21!"   
"thats right! so the answer is"   
"21?" she looks at him, nodding his head "Yep its 21"   
Hanako needs help "Dad help, i dont know how to spell fireworks"   
Hajime come in right on time, He sits next to him and help him spell the word "how do you spell fire?"   
"F I R E" He nods "Okay how do you spell works"   
"W O R K S" "Yeah, okay now put thats words together and that how you spell it"   
Hanako write it down. They finally finish their homework, Nagito has decided to order some pizza for dinner and tell the kid to go take a bath and stuff.

After having dinner, the kids were watching tv or on their tablet, still plently of time before bed, so why not watch tv with the kids. Nagito is on the computer and lucky enough....He won a lottery....again, what luck huh?

Now its bedtime, kids are off to bed   
The dad's are in bed sleeping.

Night night!


End file.
